


Captain of the Guard

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Beregond seizes his second chance with both hands.





	Captain of the Guard

“Do you ever regret being unable to return to the city?”

The lady’s voice broke into Beregond’s reverie.

He looked to the west and smiled. There was no sadness in his heart. “No, my lady, not for a single moment. “I would gladly have given my life for his.”

“We will always be grateful for your loyalty and bravery.” Éowyn’s smile warmed him even more than the thick cloak around his shoulders as he stood beside the doors of the newly constructed palace crowning the hills of Emyn Arnen

“And I will always be grateful for the Lord Elessar’s mercy.”


End file.
